Firearms have been one of the most effective tools of self-defense almost since their initial invention. Responsible gun owners realize that firearms must not only be kept readily available, but also properly secured from unauthorized individuals. In particular, recent school shootings have revealed both the need to have firearms available to qualified, authorized personnel in order to protect children within the school. While concealed handguns are helpful for this purpose, not everyone interested with the safety of children may be willing to carry a handgun on a daily basis. Furthermore, some situations may best be handled with long guns such as modern sporting rifles. The ability to secure appropriate weapons within a school, in a manner that is accessible to numerous authorized individuals while resisting access to unauthorized individuals is desirable. Access by unauthorized individuals could potentially occur by unauthorized opening of a safe containing the firearms, or by theft of the safe containing the firearms, and resisting both is important. Additionally, in the event of an emergency requiring access to the firearm, quickly notifying others of the emergency is critical for enabling teachers to lock down their classrooms and hide their children, as well as alerting authorities who can provide assistance. Furthermore, those who need access to the firearm also need to be able to verify the presence of the firearm within the safe, as well as the status of the firearm. Frequency administrative handling of the firearm could potentially increase the risk of an accidental discharge. Therefore, it would be desirable for those with access to the firearm to be able to verify its presence and status without opening the safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,370 discloses a gun safe. The safe is mounted in a wall by screws going into the studs on either side of the safe. A biometric sensor detects a fingerprint, actuating a solenoid to retract the latch if the fingerprint is recognized. The sensor may include a light sensor and means of lighting the sensor when dark. The door drops open due to gravity, being slowed by a spring-loaded cable unit. A port is provided for auxiliary power if the battery dies, and/or an auxiliary microprocessor if the microprocessor dies. Key backup with a hidden keyhole may be provided. This gun safe fails to provide any means of communicating unauthorized access and/or theft, or any means of verifying its contents without opening the safe.
US 2009/0165682 discloses a safe with data transfer capability. Monitored data may include temperature, humidity, battery life, unsuccessful opening attempts, times when the door is opened, etc. The safe may include a motion sensor for detecting when the safe is being stolen and may initiate an audio and/or visual alarm. Messages may be sent by e-mail, page, fax, text message, or instant message upon an alarm condition. An environmental control module and camera may be included. A radiofrequency module can send a signal to the police if the safe is broken into. This gun safe fails to provide any means of verifying its contents without opening the safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,224 discloses a portable case for securing a firearm. The case may include an electronic lock, but preferably includes a mechanical lock. The case includes a wireless or hardwired interface with any of several different premises alarm systems. If a wireless transmitter is used, it is powered by batteries. Sensors within the case may detect opening the case, removing the case from its resting place, vibration of the case, motion of the case, or other conditions. A mercury switch is specifically mentioned as one option. A panic button may be provided to signal duress or other emergencies, and may be used by an authorized individual as a means of alerting authorities after the authorized user has accessed the firearm. In the event that a sensor is actuated, the transmitter may actuate the alarm and/or utilize the alarm system's features for notifying authorities. This gun safe fails to provide any means of verifying its contents without opening the safe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,760 discloses a wall safe for handguns. The wall safe is intended to fit between adjacent wall studs, utilizing a telescoping mounting bracket to fit various wall configurations. Access to the safe is by an electronic touch keypad. The electronics in the safe may be powered by battery, alternating current, or a combination of the two. The electronics may integrate with a pre-existing premises security system. In appropriate circumstances, the security system panic mode may be activated, sending a signal to a monitoring facility. This gun safe fails to provide any means of verifying its contents without opening the safe.
The Alibaba website discloses a wall safe that is hidden behind a painting. The safe is locked by a combination of a fingerprint lock and an electromechanical lock. The safe includes an alarm that is actuated if the safe is shaken, or if the wrong fingerprint is entered five times. An emergency locking system is actuated if the wrong fingerprint is entered repeatedly. The fingerprint sensor detects finger temperature to avoid being fooled by a fake fingerprint. The safe includes a low battery alarm and external emergency power. his gun safe fails to provide any means of verifying its contents without opening the safe.
US 2011/0175730 discloses a gun safe that is operatively connected to an alarm system. The safe is designed to receive a signal (which may be wired, wireless, and/or audible) from the alarm system indicating that a break-in is occurring. When such a signal is received, the gun safe may perform any of several actions, including opening the door, switching to a simplified access code for opening the door, making opening the door more difficult, or deactivating the opening mechanism. The selected behavior may be changed depending on whether authorized individuals are likely to be present. Another alarm may sound when the door is open. Opening the door may further actuate a light within the safe. The safe may be concealed within a piece of furniture or installed in a wall. Although this safe provides for receiving signals from external devices, little is taught about providing communication to external entities.
EP 2 273 052 discloses a masking device for wall embedded equipment. The device includes a fastening plate that this reciprocally mounted to a pair of sliding rails. A picture may be hung from the fastening plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,941 discloses a handgun safe. The handgun is stored in a rotating hopper. An electronic lock actuates a solenoid to retract a pin against spring bias, permitting the hopper to rotate down. The safe may be integrated with a security system to sound an alarm when the safe is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,589 discloses a wall-mounted handgun safe. The safe is secured to the studs within a wall. The door is made to appear to hinge open, when in fact it is opened by depressing it against spring pressure and then sliding it into a channel. An additional key or combination lock may be used when security outweighs fast access. The safe may be hidden behind a fake furnace air intake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,934 discloses a wall safe that is structured to fit within an air return duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,755 discloses a handgun safe. Opening the handgun safe requires first entering the proper code into the keyboard. Once the proper code is entered, a solenoid plunger unlocks a secondary child deterrent mechanical device in the form of a knob. The knob must then be pushed, pulled, and turned in a particular sequence to open the safe. Upon proper manipulation of the child deterrent knob, a drawer opens.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,772 discloses a wall safe that is hidden behind a picture frame that is hingedly secured to the wall. The safe is held closed by a lock bolt that is controlled by a solenoid. Actuating the solenoid requires closing a wall switch, as well as closing a key actuated switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,816 discloses a wall safe that is hidden by painting or wallpapering the door so that it appears to be part of the wall. The door is held closed by a solenoid that is controlled by a switch that is concealed in a different location, with power being supplied by a wire running from the switch to the wall safe. Hinges contained within the door are provided with a spring biased plunger for pushing the door open when the solenoid is actuated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic gun safe that facilitates not only access to the interior of the safe, but also communication of the existence of an emergency, both with others on the premises, and with authorities and/or a monitoring service. There is a further need for an electronic gun safe that provides such communication in response to either unauthorized opening, unauthorized tampering, and/or unauthorized movements of the safe. There is an additional need for a gun safe that allows verification of the contents of the safe without opening the safe.